Incident: 011A
Incident: 011A is an Incident animation made by Krinkels. It was released April 6, 2012. It mainly consists of Mag Agent: Torture smashing through a building killing several Grunts. The animation begins showing a grunt taking out the garbage. He begins to light a cigarette when suddenly, a powerful force smashes into the nearby wall, cracking it. the grunt moves closer to investigate when suddenly Mag Agent: Torture smashes his hand through and pulls the grunt through the hole in the wall which is too small for the grunt to fit, resulting in the tearing off of the grunt's head. Torture then proceeds to break through the wall. He then pulls out his shades and puts them on, saying: "THEIR DISHARMONY IS MY PAIN." He proceeds to enter the next room and says: ''"AND MY PAIN...". ''Torture then dashes into the next room and picks up a grunt and says: "''BELONGS TO THEM." ''Torture proceeds to tear through the building, murdering grunts in his path, mostly by crushing them or flinging them across the room. In the end, Torture is killed by a grunt wielding a M203. His head explodes, and the nails embedded in his head fall out. His shades remain intact. Afterwards, the grunt that killed him wipes the blood off his eyes, and the Hot Dog Vendor arrives at the scene and begins mopping up the remains of the fallen Mag Agent, but not before said grunt wipes the blood on his hand on the hot dog vendor's apron. With this said and done, the animation ends. Trivia *Body count: 24 (including MAG Agent: Torture) *Before the release, on Krinkels.net under Non-Canon Madness, Incident: 011A could be found with a dead link and missing thumbnail. *This is the first Incident animation to have not been released on Madness Day. *The Grunt that had his own desk was Rich from Madness Combat 2, as seen on the name plate on his desk. This is the only Madness Cartoon to date to feature Rich. *This is the only Madness animation made by Krinkels to date, where the main character doesn't use a weapon to kill anyone throughout the entire animation. **If you don't count Rich's desk as a weapon. *This is so far the second video made by Krinkels to star an enemy as a protagonist. The first one being Jesus in Madness Combat 8: Inundation. *This is the first Incident that has money. The second Incident to have money is Incident: 100A. *This is the first Incident to not feature Hank at all. *This is the first time since 6.5, that a grenade launcher was used, and the first Incident to do so. *The theme used is titled: "Giant" by Cheshyre. This is referencing the size of Mag Agent: Torture, and probably due to him being the protagonist in this Incident. *This is the first and only Incident not to have any 1337 agents. *On a poster, you can see a "For Sale" item catalog, and on it, are a TAC-50 and S&W 500, the weapons Jesus used in Madness Combat 8: Inundation. **However, the S&W 500 in the item catalog says it comes with a laser sight, but Jesus' S&W 500 isn't seen with one. It's possible he took it off, but it's unknown why. External Links *Incident: 011A on Newgrounds *Incident: 011A at Krinkels.net *Incident: 011A on Youtube Category:Incidents Category:Animations